reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Waxdroid
A Waxdroid was an animatronic waxwork programmed to carry out a simple series of repetitive actions for the entertainment of humans. (RD: Meltdown) Construction Some waxdroids were made to appear as specific individuals from history, such as Adolf Hitler and Elvis Presley. Others were designed to mimic prehistoric creatures. Waxdroids were constructed from wax: liquid wax ran inside their bodies like blood, while their outer skin was comprised of a more solid but flexible wax. They were given the programmed personality of the individual they were designed to mimic, as well as an appropriate costume, but were restricted by programming that allowed only certain tasks. When damaged by bullets or explosives, waxdroids bled liquid wax and died just as easily as humans. They would also melt if subjected to high enough temperatures. (RD: Meltdown) Encounter with Red Dwarf crew When Kryten found the matter paddle and suggested a trip to a S3 planet, the Dwarfers found themselves on Waxworld, an enormous waxdroid theme park. The inhabitants were divided into at least 3 areas: Villainworld, Heroworld and Prehistoric World. After being left alone for millions of years, the more intelligent waxdroids began to break their programming and achieved self-awareness. However, they were still unable to undo their basic personalities, which led the peoples of Heroworld and Villainworld to go to war with each other. The "cream of evil" slowly began to triumph over the heroes of history, melting them down and inserting villainous personalities. Upon being captured by the heroes, Rimmer realised his dream: to lead an army against the greatest evil minds in history. With Kryten's unwilling assistance, he began training the heroes for war, something Lister found intolerable. Rimmer had Sergeant Presley place Lister and The Cat under arrest while he launched his assault, which involved a daylight charge over a minefield, allowing Kryten and Queen Victoria to sneak into the Villainworld headquarters. Kryten turned up the HQ boilers and melted all the villains, but the diversionary attack resulted in the deaths of all the heroes also. Rimmer had effectively destroyed all sentient waxdroids on the planet. He still considered this a victory. (RD: Meltdown) Individuals Individuals either seen or mentioned as having existed on Waxworld included copies of: Heroworld Elvis Presley, St Francis of Assisi, Pope Gregory (unknown number - possibly the first), Albert Einstein, Marilyn Monroe, Stan Laurel, Pythagoras, Father Christmas (transferred from fiction section), Winnie The Pooh (presumably transferred), Mother Teresa, Mohandas Gandhi, Jean-Paul Sartre, Noel Coward, The Dalai Lama (Unknown number), Queen Victoria, Abraham Lincoln, John Wayne, Sir Lancelot, Horatio Nelson, The Duke of Wellington and Doris Day. Villainworld Adolf Hitler, Hermann Goring, Joseph Goebbels, Caligula, Rasputin, Napoleon Bonaparte, The Boston Strangler, Al Capone, Richard III, Benito Mussolini, Valeria Messalina, James Last, a short unnamed man in a spiked helmet and an unnamed member of the Ku Klux Klan. Prehistoric World Two large bipedal, bird-like dinosaurs (not very convincing) - these are actually based on the monsters of a 1967 kaiju movie called Daikyoju Gappa. Trivia The implication from the description in the episode seems to make them a sort of 'living chess piece', repetitively cycling through the re-enactment of the lives they represented. They appear therefore to be a more advanced version of Disney World's denizens of the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Series IV Category:Races